


A Piece of Keith

by Teactoc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of Coran and Romelle, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teactoc/pseuds/Teactoc
Summary: Being a leap year baby, it isn’t always easy to celebrate your birthday. But when you have crazy friends it ends up not being one party, but two. Or more precisely, two whole days of festivities. Which would have been great back when he was a Garrison officer or even better, a cadet. But now? He was just too old for this shit.By the end of the second evening, Shiro was lazily splayed on the couch of the Paladin’s room in the Atlas, leaning his head on Keith’s shoulder mumbling about how he wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for the remainder of the week. The party was going fine and Shiro was secretly having a blast, but he also just loved being the grumpy grandpa.But right now he wanted a moment alone with his boyfriend and he wished he could claim that right as the birthday boy. Especially when Keith had whispered in his ear that he had prepared a “special” present just for him.





	A Piece of Keith

Being a leap year baby, it isn’t always easy to celebrate your birthday. But when you have crazy friends it ends up not being one party, but two. Or more precisely, two whole days of festivities. Which would have been great back when he was a Garrison officer or even better, a cadet. But now? He was just too old for this shit.

By the end of the second evening, Shiro was lazily splayed on the couch of the Paladin’s room in the Atlas, leaning his head on Keith’s shoulder mumbling about how he wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for the remainder of the week. The party was going fine and Shiro was secretly having a blast, but he also just loved being the grumpy grandpa.

Pidge had claimed the music arrangement and was doing a great job at being the DJ. Hunk and Romelle had had a drunk baking contest which resulted in weird looking but surprisingly good cupcakes. Day one, Lance had insisted on a karaoke fight with Keith that he lost the moment Keith started to sing the first verse of “Happier” by Marshmello. Shiro wore such a smug smile that Allura punched his shoulder with a pout.

“You could have told us that Keith was an amazing singer.”

“But Keith is enjoying Lance’s dejected face too much, I would never deprive him of such a pleasure” Shiro snickered behind his glass.

“You love him way too much.”

“I do.” And he didn’t sound even remotely guilty about that.

But right now he wanted a moment alone with his boyfriend and he wished he could claim that right as the birthday boy. Especially when Keith had whispered in his ear that he had prepared a “special” present just for him.

That was all the encouragement Shiro needed. They snuck away from a very drunk group of Paladins and friends, he’d to remember to thank Coran for the nunvil by the way, and they both headed straight for their shared quarters.

Shiro barely had time to understand what was happening before he was in his boxer shorts and pushed on to the bed.  “What-” 

But he never got to finish his sentence as Keith opened his white and red garrison jacket, giving him a lovely peak of the scarlet lace lingerie he’d been wearing possibly all day. Once he was only adorned with the sexiest fabric Shiro had seen him in, he made a 360° turn to let Shiro appraise the gift, who happily discovered that Keith was wearing a jockstrap that made his ass all the more appealing.

“Happy birthday to you, love” he sang when Shiro beckoned him close and sent a smoldering ‘come-hither’ look his way. Keith crawled immediately on the bed, leaning above Shiro with a very knowing smirk that Shiro devoured in a breathless kiss.

“My gift is too pretty to be unwrapped” he whispered against Keith’s jaw as he trailed kisses and lovebites along the column of his neck, Keith’s hand roaming all over Shiro’s broad chest and abs, fingertips already playing with the waistband of his boxers shorts.

“That’s the thing, you don’t have to” Keith gasped and whimpered when Shiro sucked a bruise where his neck met his shoulder.

“Gosh I love you so much, baby” he groaned and tapped Keith’s butt softly. He got the message and settled himself on his knees right above Shiro's head, his hands already braced on the mattress on each side of Shiro’s waist. He knew what was coming.

He felt Shiro’s big hands spread his cheeks and suddenly the tip of his tongue was buried deep into his hole. He must have made quite an impression on Shiro with his outfit because his boyfriend tended to be generally more patient, although he was far from complaining. He loved making Shiro go completely crazy over him, getting him so thirsty for him he’d throw away his usual vanilla lovemaking. Not that Keith didn’t like Shiro and his extra care and tenderness but wild and hungry Shiro was… something else. And the lingerie never failed to bring that out of him. So maybe it was a two-way gift but Shiro surely wouldn’t blame him for that.

He was currently too busy opening Keith up with his tongue and mouth, eating him like he’d been starving for days. Keith was already a moaning, panting mess and his cock was definitely leaking, a darkened spot confirming that on the stretched lace. His face was mere inches from Shiro’s own bulging cock which he knew he had no right to touch. Because he was a brat and he loved playing around the rules, he still pushed the underwear down, Shiro’s dick springing free, the head ‘accidently’ hitting Keith’s wet lips. He got a spank for his behavior and yelped, pleased with the punishment.

He heard Shiro’s altean hand rummaging through the drawer next to their bed for the lube and grinned as he nuzzled Shiro’s dick, softly purring as the first coated digit was pushed in. He had thought of stretching himself before but he had no idea when they’ll actually get to be alone and he preferred Shiro’s hands, either one, truth to be told.

Now that his mouth was free, Shiro admired the way his now two fingers were sinking into Keith’s hole. It was an enticing sight and the red lace wrapped around his slender middle gave the whole image another wave of heat on Shiro’s already flushed skin.

“Come on Takashi, give it to me already. I know you want to” Keith begged as he rolled his hips with each drag of Shiro’s fingers. He got another spank for that but was quickly flipped on his back while Shiro got on his knees and grabbed Keith’s legs to place them on his shoulders. Bent in half, Shiro towering him with such raw desire in his steel grey eyes, Keith felt a jolt of electricity that ran along his entire body.

Hair splayed around his face, biting his lips in such a tantalizing way, the red lace carefully covering every part Shiro would usually spend so much time teasing and pleasuring, Keith was just radiant and exuding lust.

“It’s my gift, I should be able to do him the way I want” Shiro winked as he guided the tip of his lubed cock to Keith’s entrance and Keith welcomed it with a gasp and a spasm. Keith gritted his teeth as to not moan too loud but the mix of pain and pleasure from the stretch of Shiro’s cock was just as delicious as the fast pace he settled once he was fully in and had waited silently for Keith’s nod to move.

Shiro placed a delicate kiss on Keith’s right ankle and started pounding hard. Keith barely had the time to grab on to the edge of the bed as he was jolted with every thrust of his boyfriend’s hips and he suddenly lost all sense of shame as he moaned loud and cried out Shiro’s name with each hit on his sensitive spot.

“Look at you, so beautiful and you’re so close already baby aren’t you?” Shiro growled with another relentless thrust. Keith could only nod, whimpering barely coherent words now with the pleasure completely clouding his mind. The lace had moved with Shiro’s eagerness, his cock free, flushing and angrily purple, beads of precum flowing more and more as their orgasm started to build up. Shiro was very tempted to stroke him, to ease that little spark of pain from not being touched but Keith wouldn’t want that, so he carefully put the lace back in place and watched Keith’s eyes filling with almost relieved tears as the lace gave him some friction.

The sound of their skin slapping with each move, their skin glistening with thin drops of sweat, their labored breathing, the bed creaking with Shiro’s force added to their delirious state and soon they both came with groans and shouts. Shiro faltered in his pace with every clench of Keith’s hole, and Keith was ruining his pretty underwear just how he had planned it.

Shiro barely found the strength to wrap Keith’s long legs around his waist as he fell boneless into his arms. He closed his eyes, humming as Keith's fingers ran into his white hair. “So I take it you liked your present?” he chuckled.

Shiro nodded, rubbing the start of his beard against Keith’s pec, making him giggle and playfully shove him away. “Don’t do that Shirogane!” They laughed about beard-burn in other interesting places and the exhaustion soon rendered them silent.

“Maybe next year you should try white” Shiro suggested as they were falling asleep after some loving aftercare. Making them comfy in their bed with fresh underwears, snuggling in each other’s arms.

“Why wait that long?”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I must thank [cover-me-cover-me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_velvet_wings/pseuds/cover-me-cover-me) for being my amazing beta!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to come and talk with me about Sheith here [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teactoc)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment if you feel like brightening an author's day! Really it always means a lot to me. I answer to all comments unless they're from friends which means I've probably showered them with my love already xD 
> 
> See ya ~


End file.
